


ancient history

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason have a complicated history. Written for Comment Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ancient history

"What is it with you two, anyway?" Steph asks him once, when she catches Tim crawling back in through his own bedroom window after half an hour spent with Jason.

"It's complicated."

"Like, you and me complicated?"

"Well, you _did_ both hit me the first time you met me…"

"Hey!" Steph hits his shoulder. It _hurts_ because even when she's not in costume, Steph has the thunder punches going for her. "I've apologized for that. A lot. I bet _he's_ never apologized for all those times he tried to _cold blooded murder you._ "

"Well…" Tim says.

It's not that Jason _hasn't_ apologized for the way he acted when he first came back. Maybe the words _I'm sorry_ never popped out of his mouth, but more than most of them, Jason was raised by _Bruce_ \- not exactly an expert in the _taking responsibility for one's fucked up actions_ department. Tim _gets_ that. Maybe gets it _too_ well, because every time Jason starts to act a little too nice to him – every time he kisses Tim like he means something other than _shut up_ -

Well, mostly it just makes Tim want to provoke him.

Because the truth is – on the off chance that Tim's honest with himself – he doesn't mind that most times when it starts, it starts with a fight. Violence is a language they both understand, and if he has to let Jason throw him on the ground to get Jason's eyes to light up – if he has to dig his nails into Jason's back to get him to smile – then somehow, somehow, it's worth it.

"You know," Steph tells him another time, when he's not quite good enough at hiding the hickey Jason left on his collarbone, when he's still running his hand through his hair to feel where Jason gripped him. "I'd kick his ass, if you wanted me to. _I'm_ not afraid of him."

_You should be_ , Tim wants to tell her. _He'll get right in your head._

But Steph didn't know Jason before he died, didn't watch him leap across rooftops, didn't _mourn_ for him, both when he died and when he crawled his way back to life. She doesn't get it, and she couldn't, so Tim just says, "Maybe next time he tries to kill me, I'll let you sub in," and leaves it at that.


End file.
